


Angel No More

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, Marriage Contracts, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: 'Her guardian angel has been Marvolo all along. She's his horcrux. Her guardian is the piece of his soul that's been living inside her, and now that they're married, maybe the soul piece recognizes that Marvolo's around her. Maybe that's why he's disappeared. But even without him it's the same. He feels the same.' Fem!Harry. Marriage contract, technically. Rated for peace of mind.





	Angel No More

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I don't even know what this is. I wrote it randomly while browsing the old Skyrim kink meme, and when I was done, I read over it. I ended up liking it a fair bit, so here it is. I had no idea what to name it or what to put as a summary, so yeah, I just did whatever popped into my head. I've rated it M for my own peace of mind, but I think it could pass as T. So, femHarry, marriage contract, rather rapid passage of time, probably a bit of oocness. It's a different tense than I normally write in, and I noticed a few instances where I unintentionally slipped back into my usual tense, so I may have missed a few in my editing. And...yeah, I guess that's it? Not really any warnings, I don't think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

Violet remembers when the darkness used to scare her. She remembers closing her eyes tightly so the popping colours would mask the darkness, remembers the itch of knowing there were spiders in there with her, remembers keeping her hands on her skin just so she could _feel_ something other than the pain in her body and the hunger that gnawed at her gut.

She remembers all of it so vividly, but she doesn't remember when it all changed. She doesn't remember when she stopped feeling that way, though she knows for sure that she did. She thinks it might be the dreams.

Violet's not exactly sure when they started, but at some point the darkness of the cupboard was replaced by a darkness in her dreams. But the darkness is the only thing that's the same.

In the dreams there's no pain or hunger, and there's no constant itch because there're no spiders, and there's no deep loneliness because she isn't _alone_ at all.

Violet has no idea who's with her-she's never been able to see them because of the darkness, but she knows there's definitely someone with her, and knows it's a him too, though she doesn't know why.

He likes to touch her-not in a creepy or weird way or anything, but he seems to like stroking her hair. He'll stay with her in the dreams for hours, sitting behind her and running his long fingers in her hair, but never saying a single word. Violet doesn't even mind. The presence, the touch, the silence, it's all comforting.

For a long time Violet thinks he's sort of like her guardian angel, unable to interfere, but there to watch over and protect her while she sleeps. She has no way of knowing whether it's true or not, but since it's her only source of comfort, she decides not to question it.

And he stays with her even when she's moved into an actual bedroom, and even when she starts sleeping in the dorms at Hogwarts too. Even though she's getting older, growing from a little girl to a teenager, he stays with her.

And Violet never tells anyone about him. She keeps her dreams and him a secret, not because any of it's bad, but because it's _hers_. It's private, and such an important part of her life that she doesn't _want_ to share. The dreams are hers. _He_ is hers. And she doesn't want anyone else, no matter who they are, intruding on that.

Violet's tried dating, but no one ever actually appeals to her, all of them, regardless of how kind they are, feeling strangely unwelcoming in comparison to _him_. And she knows, logically, that that comparison isn't fair-she doesn't even know if he's real, but she does it anyway.

She knows it's kind of stupid, but it's also something that doesn't really matter much in the first place. With the war that's going on-the one she _has_ to take part in, there isn't much time for dating anyway. At least, not for her.

Others seem to have plenty of time though, but Violet's at the forefront of it all, stuck training and trying to learn more about her opponents. _She_ doesn't have time. It bothers her at first, but then she gets so used to it that it stops bugging her. There isn't really anyone around her she really even _wants_ to date anyway, the men around her either her enemies, people who are indifferent to her, or ones who consider her more of a sister or daughter than a love interest.

When Violet learns about Voldemort's horcruxes and sets out to help Dumbledore destroy them, she has even _less_ time to worry about her non-existent love life. Unfortunately, it isn't long before Voldemort finds out what they're doing (before they've managed to destroy all of his soul pieces), and to Violet's surprise, he contacts Dumbledore, asking for the two of them to meet privately.

Violet thinks it's an incredibly stupid idea, but the old Headmaster agrees to it anyway, and when she finds out what they talked about that had to be so private, she isn't really sure what to think about it.

They've agreed on peace-have even drawn up a peace treaty. Voldemort's blamed insanity on most of what he's been doing, and Dumbledore agrees with him, doing the same. He tells Violet it was the horcruxes, that the more Voldemort created-the more he split his soul, the more insane he went. But their destroying of some of these horcruxes must have somehow made him...reabsorb his soul pieces, giving the Dark Lord his sanity back.

Violet's not sure what to think about that either. She even hesitates to believe it at first, then decides to give him the benefit of doubt and goes along with it. But the treaty doesn't get signed, and when she asks why, the answer is yet another thing she's not sure what to think of.

Voldemort wants to marry her. Or rather, wants her to marry him. It's a part of the treaty as well. Proposed and agreed upon by both Voldemort _and_ Dumbledore. It's quickly made clear to Violet that neither of the men are going to sign the treaty until she agrees.

But all that means to her is that the entire war hinges on her getting married. To Voldemort of all people. If she doesn't do this, the war will only continue. There's nothing happening right now-a temporary cease fire has been called while the two sides negotiate, but people are getting antsy and Violet knows she'll have to make a decision soon.

She doesn't want to do it, of course. Why would she? She's finally legally an adult, and should, technically, be able to do whatever she wants, and that includes refusing this asinine offer. But...she doesn't want the war to keep going. She wants it to end. She wants peace. She considers this an extreme way of getting it, but she can't blame other people for it either. Everyone wants the war over with.

Violet doesn't know why Voldemort wants to marry her, and she doesn't know why Dumbledore wants her to marry Voldemort but, knowing what the consequences will be if she doesn't do this, she agrees to it.

Her agreement to the marriage shocks many, but she's firm when she states that certain clauses regarding the marriage are going to be added to the treaty. She won't sign until Voldemort agrees to them.

Some people question that, wondering whether she has any idea what she's asking and _who_ she's asking it of, but Violet ignores them. She isn't an idiot. She's willing to make this sacrifice if it means ending the war and keeping her loved ones and innocent people safe, but she needs to ensure her _own_ safety too. Maybe others don't think that, but _she_ certainly does.

Violet and Voldemort negotiate separate terms of their own, their meetings forcibly cordial and strangely polite, but eventually they come to an agreement and she signs her portion, at which point Dumbledore and Voldemort do too.

The war is finally over, and Violet is officially married.

There's no ceremony. Voldemort doesn't want one, and Violet doesn't either. The marriage isn't much cause for celebration, even if the ending of the war is. They both prefer it this way.

Violet moves in with him in his manor, but they don't share the same room. There's no need for them to share, it isn't as if they're going to sleep in the same bed at any point. There's no consummation clause in the treaty-there doesn't need to be, so they sleep separately, as they both want. They both like their space and privacy.

They have meals together every day, and their conversations go the same way as everything else, calmly and cordially and politely. They talk about all the changes caused by the ending of the war and the signing of the peace treaty, and because she's so focused on all of these insane things, it takes Violet months before she realizes it.

She no longer has those dreams-the dark dreams where her guardian angel stays with her in the darkness and strokes her hair to comfort her. He's not gone, exactly, because she can still sort of feel him somewhere inside her, but all that does it confuse her even more.

If he's still there, why isn't he coming out in her dreams anymore? Why doesn't he try to comfort her anymore when comfort is something she desperately needs right now? It feels like he's abandoned her, and all that does is make the loss even worse.

Trying not to think about it, Violet focuses more on what's going on around her, and falls into her new life surprisingly easily. Being married to Voldemort (Marvolo, she calls him now, as they agreed on, especially thanks to his new appearance) isn't...that bad. Even though he can't hurt her because of the treaty, he's made no move to try, and he hasn't insulted her either, and he hasn't done or said anything bad to or about her or any of her friends in any way.

After a while Violet realizes it's more of a business relationship than anything else. But when she asks Marvolo again why the marriage even had to be a thing in the first place (because he doesn't need her for heirs or anything stupid like that), he just changes the subject. It confuses her a little, but she's determined to get a proper answer from him.

She whips the question out at the most random moments, trying to catch Marvolo off guard and have him answer before he can realize he's doing it, but he never ever falls for it, laughing surprisingly charmingly before continuing on with whatever it is that he's doing. Violet isn't sure whether she's affronted by that or not.

But she goes on with her life, despite her continuing question. Marvolo works as a professor at Hogwarts now, and she's gone back as a sort of apprentice, learning from but also working under a few of the professors, Marvolo included. Violet's not really sure what she wants to do yet, but she's also thinking about teaching at Hogwarts later on, and this is a good step forward for that, she knows. Marvolo only encourages her when she mentions it to him, which is a little strange, but also sort of nice. Most people tell her she should be an Auror, and it's nice to have someone supporting a different option.

But then the nightmares start. Violet's always gotten nightmares, the random kinds everyone gets every now and then, but these ones are different. These ones are about her childhood. And she hates it. She was able to avoid them before because of _him_ , because of her supposed guardian angel, but now that he's sort of gone, there's nothing there to stop them.

The nightmares keep happening, and after two weeks, when Violet's having yet another nightmare, she wakes abruptly when Marvolo comes into her room. He's obviously been getting disturbed all these nights too, and has probably had enough. But he doesn't get mad at her. Instead, after hesitating slightly, he sits down behind her on the edge of her bed (she's got her back to him), and he starts stroking her hair soothingly, clearly trying to calm her down.

It works, calming her instantly, but not for the reason Marvolo's probably thinking. It's the same. The presence, the touch, even the silence. It's all the same. _Exactly_ the same. And Violet understands why too, the realization hitting her immediately. It feels the same because it _is_ the same. Her guardian angel has been Marvolo all along. She's a horcrux. _His_ horcrux. Her guardian is the piece of his soul that's been living inside her since she was just a baby. And now that they're married, and he's got most of his soul back...maybe that's why her guardian disappeared, even though he's still in her. Maybe the soul piece recognizes Marvolo's presence around her.

And she knows she should probably tell him that. That she's one of his horcruxes. Marvolo deserves to know that much, after all. But she can't bring herself to actually speak. Violet hasn't been sleeping well these past two weeks, and the gentle and soothing touch of long fingers sliding through her hair is lulling her to sleep before she even realizes it.

Marvolo doesn't mention anything the next day and, relieved, Violet doesn't either. Despite the realization she's had, she's still feeling a little too awkward about all this to actually talk about it. But then she ends up having another nightmare that night and Marvolo comes to her again, doing the same thing as the night before.

It's sort of embarrassing how quickly she calms under the touch of his hand in her hair, but the fact that he isn't using it against her makes Violet feel a little better about it. Anyone else probably would, and it's a testament to the treaty and this strange marriage that he doesn't do it himself. It makes her feel like he has respect for her, and that's a little strange too, considering who he is.

Two nights later, just as they're finishing up dinner, Marvolo casually tells Violet they'll be sharing a bed from now on. She understands why immediately. It's so he can continue comforting her, but in a way that won't have him stuck sitting on the edge of a bed all night. This is for both of their comfort, in more than one way. So she agrees, and readily heads to his- _their_ room that night.

Marvolo doesn't do anything weird to her, only reaching out to her when her sleep turns bad, and pulling away once she's fully calmed back down. He doesn't do anything else, and Violet doesn't either, the two keeping a respectful distance from one another even though they're in the same bed.

It continues on like this for weeks, months even. In public they remain casually close, but never particularly intimate-it's obvious they're married, but it's hard to tell whether there's actually love between them or not. Some think there is, others think there isn't, but they never answer any questions about it, telling people to use their own damn brains for once whenever they're asked about it.

Things are basically the same between them in private. A little more casual, sure, but also somehow a little more awkward. It's like they both know there's something...something. They don't really know. Just-just _something_. Violet figures it's probably the whole horcrux thing, but she still doesn't bring it up. They don't ever mention that they're sharing a room and a bed every night either, no matter what reason it's for.

It's almost a year after the war ended and they got married that Violet finally decides it's about time she tells Marvolo the truth. He's talked to her a little bit about his horcruxes and motivations, and they've swapped stories about their horrid childhoods, and he spends so many nights comforting her, and it just doesn't seem fair or right for her to keep quiet about it any longer.

So she tells him. She's hesitant about it, of course, mostly because she's not really sure how he's going to react, but she tells him. Violet tells him everything she knows-that she's his horcrux, that that's why they've always had a mental connection, that it's why she's a Parselmouth. She tells him about who she always thought to be her guardian angel, talking about him for the very first time in her life.

Marvolo listens to her in silence, but the more he hears, the more surprised he gets. For once he's having hard time keeping his expression off his face. And then, without a word, he reaches out and touches the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. He's never done that before, always keeping his hands in her hair, but he touches it now, and Violet sees the shock that crosses his face. And it isn't just shock either.

She sees recognition there too, and understanding. Marvolo doesn't have to do anything to confirm what she's saying. There's nothing to check to make sure she's telling him the truth. It's obvious, _so_ obvious just from this one little thing that she's right. Violet's his horcrux. _His_.

Things between them change a little after that. It starts off slowly, so Violet doesn't even notice it at first, but there's definitely changes. The way Marvolo talks to her is different. The way he acts around her is different too. He's more...open. More free with his words and actions. He's even more free with his touch, though he keeps that casual.

Violet doesn't mind. She actually sort of likes it better this way. It makes him seem like a real person and not just some...robot. And because she likes it, she starts doing the same thing, being more free with her words and actions and touch. And she knows, even without asking, that Marvolo likes it better this way too.

It's half a year later (a year and a half after the end of the war and the beginning of their marriage) that they actually touch in a casual and somewhat intimate way in private when it's just the two of them with no one else around to see it. And Violet's the one to initiate it too, probably also for the first time.

It's late at night, Violet's not really sure what time, and they're in bed, though it seems like neither of them can sleep. There's been something strange between them all day, but they didn't mention it to each other. That's normal for them now-they rarely talk about things like that, even though everyone else would. They aren't really sure why. Maybe they're just scared to address it. Maybe they're just scared to lose it. Maybe they think if they ignore it, it'll continue.

Slowly, hesitantly, Violet moves her right arm until her hand finds Marvolo's. They brush up against each other for a moment, and then she sets her hand on top of his. Marvolo stiffens slightly, but he doesn't pull away, and after a few minutes, he relaxes and turns his hand over so their palms can touch and their fingers can fold together.

They don't do anything more than that, don't even move any closer to one another. They just lay there in silence, holding hands, and somehow that seems to be just enough to get them both to finally fall asleep. They don't talk about it in the morning either, but they do the same thing that night, and the night after, and every night that follows for the next while.

Then they progress further, keeping their hands joined but shifting closer so their arms press together, and then there's more touching, and embracing, and finally, after two years of peace and marriage, a kiss.

It isn't a crazy, or passionate, or deep, or mind blowingly insane kiss. They're sitting together having breakfast and Violet gets up to grab something that's closer to Marvolo. Lost in her thoughts, she takes it from him when he hands it to her, leans in, brushes her lips over his, says an absent thanks, and sits back down and continues eating. And then she realizes what she's just done and freezes. They exchange a tentative smile, shrug, and continue on with their day, but the thought and the light touch linger in both of their minds.

Marvolo's the first to initiate the first _actual_ kiss, though that really isn't that surprising. It's been a busy day for them both, classes strangely hectic, so when they settle in their quarters it's with a great amount of relief. Violet's practically collapsed on the couch, and Marvolo, seated more elegantly in the armchair across the table, watches her with a small, amused smile on his face.

It's been two and a half years since everything happened, and at twenty, Violet's grown into a lovely young woman. She still tries to question his motivations, but he doesn't think she really actually even cares anymore. It's become more of a game than anything else at this point, with her asking at the most inopportune moments. She's settled into everything so easily, but really, she isn't the only one. Marvolo has too. He didn't expect any of it to go as well as it has, but he's glad it did.

And he knows her being his horcrux has a great deal to do with it. He has other motivations too, but now he's determined for all this to continue on as it has just because of that. Violet has to be kept safe. She's his. Of course, when he says that to her she just looks at him and declares that she isn't an object, and if she's his then it means he's hers too. He probably finds that to be more amusing than it should be, but...it also sort of makes him happy.

With a sigh, still sprawled out on the couch, Violet sighs heavily and tells him she's tired, waving Marvolo off when he says she should probably eat something before she falls asleep. She doesn't realize he's moved until he's hovering over her. She blinks, and then his lips are on hers. Violet's a little surprised, but it feels nice so she parts her lips and runs her fingers down his jaw. She really does love the way he looks. She sighs into the kiss as they taste each other, but then it's done and he's pulling back, a small smile on his face and repeating that she eat something.

Violet throws one of the couch's pillows at him, mostly because it feels like he's just gotten finished teasing her. Marvolo pauses, raises a brow, and then throws it back, laughing as he walks away at the look of surprise on her face. It's kind of funny how much he's changed over the past couple of years. Sometimes Violet can't even remember who he really is-who he once was. She always feels a little guilty when she _does_ remember, but she's also glad that she gave him a second chance.

Violet knows his mind is...a little strange. She knows of all the horrors he once did. She knows he's not entirely recovered from that either. He has a temper, he always has, and even though he's careful around her, sometimes she catches glimpses of it when he doesn't realize she's there. Marvolo's a dark wizard, and he's extremely powerful, she knows that too, and it's interesting to see this other, very personal side to him that she knows no one else ever gets to see. She's not an enemy anymore, and she's glad for that too. She doesn't consider him one anymore either, and that's also something she's glad for.

Because she likes him. Violet married him because of the peace treaty, but she didn't expect anything...good to come out of the marriage, even despite the extra clauses she had him agree too. But everything's been casual and cordial between them, and the more time that passes, the closer they get, and the deeper she falls into him. Marvolo's attractive, and charming, and polite, and kind, and so incredibly intelligent and powerful-there's so much she likes about him, even though she knows there're many who would probably be horrified. She sometimes wonders what her parents would think about all this, but then, at the same time, figures it doesn't really matter.

She'd done this because she'd had to, but...she finds that she also doesn't actually regret it. She likes Marvolo, but...maybe she also feels more than just that. Maybe she feels something a little deeper that she's just not ready to say yet. Maybe he does too.

They kiss again in bed that night too, but it's not casual, and it's not playful either. Marvolo's hovering over her again, cupping her cheek in his hand, and the way he kisses her, the way they kiss is different than before. It's gentle, and sweet, and has an intimacy to it that they've both been craving for a very long time.

And this time, they don't stop at just a kiss. Their hands roam, touching and stroking, and then they've both undressed and Marvolo puts his mouth on Violet's skin. It's so strange how gentle and careful he is with her. He doesn't push her into doing anything, keeps an eye on her face to watch her expressions, even asks her if she's doing alright when he thinks he sees hesitation. It doesn't seem like him at all. Or, maybe it _is_ like him, the Marvolo _she's_ gotten to know. Violet isn't sure.

This is all new to her. Violet's thought about it all before, of course-she has a very healthy and active imagination, but actually experiencing it is all brand new. But it's good, it all feels so good. She tries to reciprocate, but since she really has no idea what she's doing (besides a few tips and tricks she's secretly read about), she finds herself pleased when he guides her and tells her what he likes and wants.

It probably should feel weird, everything that's happening, but it doesn't. When Marvolo guides himself inside her, she only sighs. There's no pain, he's been meticulous in ensuring she's well prepared, but the stretch feels kind of strange. Not unpleasant, just strange, and Violet brings her fingers to her swollen clit to increase the pleasure that's faded slightly.

She feels almost hyper sensitive to his touch, both on the inside and the outside. Goosebumps break out on her skin, but Marvolo only leans into her, kissing her as his hips move rhythmically. Violet matches his pace, her arms wrapping around him. She likes having him close like this, buried so deep inside her, their chests pressed together.

Continuing on with the care he's been showing, he makes sure she comes first. It feels amazing, her vision darkening, her body arching, his name leaving her lips in a strangled gasp. It's not the first orgasm she's ever had-she's explored and pleasured herself plenty on her own since she was a teenager, but it _is_ the first orgasm she's had that's been caused by someone else. And damn if it doesn't feel fantastic.

Marvolo buries his face in her hair, hips bucking as he chases after his own orgasm. Violet holds him close, rocking against him, squeezing around him, and when he comes it's with a barely audible whisper of her name, almost like he's embarrassed. It's actually kind of cute. He'll probably get kind of mad if she tells him that though, so she keeps it to herself.

The sex happens pretty frequently, a few times a week if they can manage it. They're sure things will calm down later on, but right now it's almost like they're addicted to one another. They don't mind it. The passion is there, the intimacy and care too, but the feelings...those they keep to themselves. Those they don't share, not even with one another.

It's been three years now. Three years since the signing of the peace treaty. Everything's different now. The most surprising thing out of all of them is that there actually _is_ peace. Not quite as much as there should be, but they're definitely getting there. There was a lot more rebellion three years ago than there is now, and that's a good thing.

A lot of the laws have changed, for the better, in Violet's opinion, and the way things go at Hogwarts has changed too, also for the better. Marvolo's still teaching Defence, and Violet's still apprenticing under a few professors. She hasn't decided which subject she wants to teach yet, so she wants to learn as much as possible about all of them. She's still only twenty, so there's plenty of time to decide.

Things change between her and Marvolo too. Everyone, friend or foe, and can tell that there truly is something between them now. It's not just a business arrangement anymore. It's not just a means to an end. It's a marriage now, a _real_ marriage with real emotions and respect and care. Some hearts are broken, some are displeased, some rejoice, and feel happiness and pride, but it's something that can't be denied. They've both come a long way in more than one manner.

But another year passes before they're able to tell each other what they feel. It's late at night, and they're in bed, exhausted but sated. Violet curls into Marvolo even as he brings her in closer. She sets a hand on his chest, and can feel the slow and steady beat of his heart under her palm. She knows he's immortal-he still has two or three horcruxes left, including her, but...she likes having this proof that he's alive. She's not really sure when her opinion on that changed, when she went from wanting him dead to being glad he's immortal and alive, but she is-pleased, that is.

Marvolo's fingers are in her hair again, stroking gently, and she can't help but think back to her childhood, and the person she'd dubbed her guardian angel. It still feels the same, still fills her with the same feelings it used to, only more deep, more intense. She feels complete. Ever since she'd been little, Violet's always felt like there was something missing. She's always thought it was because she didn't have parents, or because of the way the Dursleys used to treat her.

But she doesn't feel that way anymore. She likes the people around her, likes the way her life currently is, and has a feeling she'll like the way her life will be in the future too. She's lucky with the way things have gone over the past four years, and she knows that. It's fortunate that Marvolo didn't have any nefarious reasons to marry her, at least as far as she knows. He's never actually told her the real reason (Dumbledore hasn't either, but since he's dead, killed under mysterious circumstances a year after the treaty was signed, his reasons are gone to the grave with him), but at this point, she's not sure it really even matters. Violet's happy with Marvolo and their life together.

Marvolo draws her out of her thoughts with a curious call of her name, and asks her if she's alright. Violet nuzzles into him, smiling against his throat, and murmurs out a yes. She feels him laugh softly more than she hears him, and the words that have been on her mind for the past few months come back to the forefront of her mind. But she's not the only one. When they speak, it's at the same time, both of them saying the same words in the same tone of voice as well.

They're both a little surprised to hear them from the other, but they smile, and kiss, and when they fall asleep it's only to a feeling of peace. They're happy, both of them, very happy, and no matter their initial thoughts about one another, they've grown to care for each other. No matters what others will have to say or think about it, no matter who they once were or where they came from or what they once did, what they have now is so incredibly important and meaningful for them that it feels like it overshadows everything else.

They've come such a long way, but finally, after four years of peace and marriage, they're finally able to tell each other the words they've both been so hesitant and and yet waiting to hear. They've both been able to say: I love you.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That's it. It's done, so don't ask for more. Seriously. There's always someone who does. Oneshots are oneshots for a reason. Regardless, hope it was alright. Still dunno what this was supposed to be, but I do like how it turned out, and I hope you guys did too. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
